cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahiri Adeptsword (Tahiri Windu)
Tahiri Adeptsword was a Twi'lek Jedi during the Clone Wars. She was Mace Windu's Padawan and they later married. She became a very powerful member of the Jedi Council. She was, through out her life, known for her stunning looks and amazing force albilites. Early Life Tahiri was born into a poor family on Ryloth. As the first child was fussed over all the time by her Togruta mother (unnamed) and Twi'lek father (also unnamed), they met several times with Jedi concerning their daughter's force power but refused to let Tahiri leave Ryloth. When she was 5, Tahiri's sister, Zara Adeptsword was born. They and their parents spent happy lifes together, despite their lack of money. But by the time Tahiri was 20, her parents were older, and shortly after the birth of their third child, they gave up on holding off the Jedi. Tahiri went to Coruscant, she and Zara stayed to contact for a while, but by her 30th birthday, Tahiri had lost all contact with her family. Ahsoka Tano Up until about 20 BBY, Tahiri's life was normal. But then Ahsoka Tano (Tahiri's best friend despite the fact Ahsoka was 17 and Tahiri was 31.) went missing on Umbara. Tahiri, worried, insisted on going to find her. She got into a argument with her master about going to Umbara and stormed out. Once on Umbara, Tahiri landed on the tower Ahsoka was being held in. The roof gave way. Tahiri was knocked out as she fell through the roof but Ahsoka managed to escape and got her friend to the Umbaran base. When Tahiri came to, she and Ahsoka headed back to the Jedi temple, despite the fact Tahiri should have been resting as she was badly hurt. Ventress While resting in her room on Coruscant, Tahiri was kidnapped by Asajj Ventress. She managed to transmit her location to Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Mace Windu, who rescued her. Ventress, angry, swore that Tahiri would pay. Falling In Love Tahiri and her master spoke privately when they reached Coruscant. He told her he loved her, and, in that moment, Tahiri realised that she loved him. Over the next few weeks they spent more and more time together, often in Tahiri's bedroom. At one point they even hid in her wardrobe for 3 hours just to be together. Ahsoka was the only one Tahiri told, but Anakin and Obi-Wan found out. Death But Asajj Ventress, serious in her threat of revenge, turned up one day Tahiri's room one day when she came in. Still angry, Asajj burst out cackling and drove her lightsabers into Tahiri's chest, killing her instantly. Tahiri's body was found and healed by Anakin Skywalker. After this Tahiri and Mace were allowed marry and Tahiri became a Jedi master. Mezhan Tahiri, now Tahiri Windu, was happily slipping into a peaceful life despite the war, she had at some point returned to Ryloth and found that her parents were dead and that Zara Adeptsword, the older of her two youger sisters, had become a Bounty Hunter. Her other sister, Mezhan Adeptsword, was living in a slum alone. Tahiri took the child back Coruscant as she was force sensitive. Later Two years passed, Mezhan was 13, Tahiri was 33 and now had a Padawan called Kane Polarbeam. Just as her life seemed to be quieting down, Tahiri began to sense disturbences all the time. Within a few hours of the worst of these, Mezhan was kidnapped. Tahiri staged a plan that forced her captor to return her, luckily, unharmed. Return Of Ventress Tahiri's husband met up with her and Mezhan so that he and Obi-Wan could go with them to celebrate Tahiri's 34th birthday. When they met up, Tahiri and Mace greeted each other with a kiss. During this time Mezhan disapeared again. Tahiri called off her party to find her, heading to Kane's room for help. When they arrived the door appeared locked, but as Tahiri knocked in opened. The three Jedi stepped into the empty seeming room, which then sealed up behind them. Asajj Ventress, Tahiri's arch enemy, stepped out of the shadows and tauted Tahiri, saying she would kill Mezhan and Kane. Mezhan attacked Ventress from behind, then Kane threw bookcase at her head, knocking her out. With Ventress in prison, a party was held. Grievious During the party, Tahiri heard screams from upstairs, taking Obi-Wan and Mace with her, she rushed into Kane's room, the source of the noises, to find Mezhan crouched on the floor, craddling Kane's dead body, with Genral Grievious towering above her. Leaving Obi-Wan to fight Grievious, Tahiri rushed to comfort her sister, who rushed out crying. Mezhan later explained that she'd hurt her armed fighting. Disapearence A week later, as everyone prepeared for Kane's funeral, Mezhan disapeared. Tahiri realised that her sister had probably run away. Feeling as though she needed help, Tahiri used a contact she'd found to call her other sister, Zara, a widely feared bounty hunter and a champion speeder bike racer. Zara agreed to help the Jedi and they spent a while finalising plans. During all this, a banging noise started. The source of the noise turned out to be Kane's coffin. He had been mystoriously revived and somehow knew that Mezhan was on Ryloth. Tahiri, Mace, Obi-Wan, Kane and Zara headed to Ryloth. Once there, they tracked down Mezhan and helped her defeat Grievious, who she was fighting. Upon realising that Kane was alive, Mezhan fainted. Mezhan's Illness While they were heading back to Coruscant, Mezhan woke up, only to pass out again. In the end, Zara worked out that, without meaning to, Mezhan must have healed Kane but used her own strengh. Tahiri and the others were now fighting to save Mezhan, but they did have new help, Asajj Ventress, who had been released from prison by Obi-Wan after saying sorry for all her previous attacks. Asajj was now a Jedi knight, and Obi-Wan's girlfriend. Category:Jedi Category:Female Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:Jedi Master Category:Powerful Jedi Category:Married Characters Category:Trooper Category:Republic Category:Galactic Republic Category:Jedi Council